Vehicles or their components are often mounted on large test stands that simulate conditions of vehicle travel over roads or terrains. Sensors, recording instruments and other test equipment typically need to be placed on the vehicle, and often personnel with their equipment need access to the vehicle periodically during vehicle testing. The vehicles are frequently very difficult to get to while they are on the test stand, especially for personnel carrying large or bulky items to the vehicle.
My invention is a work station that has a moving basket assembly that can be raised or lowered and that can be extended forward to facilitate access to a test vehicle. The work station also has a raised fixed platform connected to the basket by an adjustable position stairway. The stairway can act as a gangway between the fixed platform and the basket so that heavy or bulky equipment can be moved therebetween. One side of the fixed platform has a removable barrier so that heavy equipment can be lifted onto the fixed platform by such means as a fork lift truck.